Young Love
by Gabby Mikaelson
Summary: Klaus succeeds on getting Caroline to go on a date with him, but she's not very happy. Don't worry, it's Tyler/Caroline. Also includes Damon/Elena and a hormone-ish Stefan. My first story. If it's not that good, let me know. Rated T because of a 'swear word' and mentions of some 'stuff'. I suck at summaries... please review :)))))


**A/N: hey, guys! so this is my first PUBLISHED fanfic, don't be too hard on meh, okay? :) It's not my fault, actually (well, it IS my fault) but you understand how hard school is right? I want to dedicate this to my BAMF bff, Greta, who ships Taroline VERY HARD! but I'm more of the Klaroline fan (sorry Greta!) .**

**so this story will have a tiny bit of both (more Taroline of course cuz it's for Greta :) ) and my personal VD fav *drumroll* DELENA! :DDD**

**also, I don't know if I'll make this a one-shot or not, I'll see what you think and if it needs to be continued.**

**Disclaimer: I wish i owned... but a girl can dream, can't she?**

* * *

It was a warm sunny day when IT happened.

"No Klaus, I _won't_ go out with you!" Caroline exclaimed. "Just... get away from me!"

"But Caroline-"

"No, Klaus. _Please, _just leave me alone." she pleaded.

"I will. _Once _you accept." he smirked.

Caroline sighed. "Fine. But only one date, _and _you can't kiss me!" she ordered.

Klaus smiled politely when an old lady looked at them like they were crazy. She muttered quietly "Young love". Of course Klaus and Caroline both heard and the words made his smirk go wider.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Caroline asked herself while walking away.

* * *

**_During the date._**

"Tyler, what the hell?"

"Stefan, don't-"

Don't what? _Interrupt_? Well, sorry, I already have!"

"Stefan, dude, chill out!" Tyler tried to calm his friend.

"_Chill _out?! Elena broke up with me! _For_ _Damon! _How could she d this to me?! I loved her, and she betrayed me!" with that, Stefan burst to tears.

Let me get you a small recap: Elena and Stefan were dating, then Damon one day came and asked her what _she _wanted, and she had answered that she didn't know what she wanted. Then, earlier this week she asked her friend Bonnie for help. Since Bonnie's a witch, Elena thought she could help. But apparently, she had to go out of town for a bit to find some books about witchcraft. So she asked Caroline instead. They talked and Elena realized that actually she wanted to be with Damon, and not with Stefan. So she broke it off, leaving Stefan teary eyed and alone with his hormones. She found Damon at the Mystic Grill by his usual seat, drunk, trying (and miserably failing) to flirt with some teenage girls. She had gagged at the view of it and sat next to him to get a drink. Damon, being drunk, hadn't recognized her yet and started flirting drunkenly **(A/N: I don't really know if it's a real word, but let's say it is) **so she rolled her eyes again. They looked in eachother's eyes and, just when Damon started recognizing her, Elena had already kissed him. let's just say it didn't end with just one kiss that night if you know what I mean *wink wink*. And _that's _why Stefan became a cry baby.

But let's get back to the story now, okay lovelies?

* * *

When Stefan was _finally _done crying the doorbell to the Lockwood household rung. Tyler ran to the door which was being punched by the person who was standing on the other side of it. Tyler opened the door only to see that Caroline was standing there, furious. "Could you be _any slower_?" she hissed. "I had to bear Klaus this _entire _evening! And you didn't even text me! I thought I was going to lose it!"

"Care, let's just be glad it's finally over. Come here." Tyler embraced Caroline. She immediately relaxed in his arms.

"It's just that- I missed you Ty..." Caroline leaned in and met his lips. Everything seemed perfect until Stefan roared "Could you make out somewhere else? I'm trying to be in depression here!"

The couple just laughed at him, shooed him off and started kissing again.

* * *

**A/N: yeah... tell me how it was okay? it was fun writing it, and the non-OOC'ness was very cute, I think... Well, except for Stefan, I really liked making him a cry baby. Oh, and the old lady in the beginning was created by me, well it's based of my grandma, she's a bit crazy, but let's not judge people. **

**reviews would make my day, just like favs and stuff. :)**


End file.
